A Century of Flight: 100 Years of Aviation
Documentary Series (2004) Starring: Don Pay (Narrator) = Disc One = = Disc Two = Boeing F4B Shot used too in The War, (Ep. One A Necessary War) . Same aircraft seen in other movies - IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Curtiss P-40 Warhawk Boeing B-17C Flying Fortress Mitsubishi G3M Martin B-10 With probably a Douglas SBD Dauntless on the left. Various Aircraft SBD et B-10 at left with probably a Douglas O-46 at right (high wing aircraft). Douglas SBD Dauntlesses and a Douglas C-47 Skytrain. Lockheed Hudson Douglas C-47 Skytrain Waco CG-4A Douglas DC-3 .]] Heinkel He 111 H Same aircraft seen in other movies - IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Same aircraft seen in other movies - IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Junkers Ju 88 Junker Ju 87 Stuka Same aircraft seen in other movies - IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. North American B-25C/D Mitchell North American B-25B Mitchell Embarked on the [[IMPDb: Frequently Seen Locations|USS Hornet (CV-8)]] for the Doolittle Raid. Probably The Avenger of Lt. Edgar E. McElroy, s/n 40-2247. North American B-25J Mitchell North American B-25J of 405th BS "Green Dragon", 38th BG, 5th AF, USAAF. North American B-25B Mitchell Serial # 40-2344. North American B-25 Mitchell Category:Unidentified AircraftUnidentified Aircraft The next one was a twin engine twin tails medium size : a B-25 ? Probably a Nakajima Ki-44 already shown in Flying Leathernecks. Consolidated PBY Catalina Boeing B-17E Flying Fortress Curtiss SOC Seagull Mitsubishi G4M Martin B-26 Maraunder Mitsubishi A6M Zero Aichi D3A Allied reporting name Val. Category:Unidentified AircraftUnidentified Aircraft Vought SB2U Vindicator Grumman F4F Wildcat Republic P-47 Thunderbolt Consolidated PB4Y Liberator Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress Vickers Wellington Messerschmitt Bf 109 F or G Curtiss P-40 Warhawk Consolidated B-24 Liberator North American B-25C Mitchell Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Lockheed P-38 Lightning Bell P-39 Airacobra Savoia Marchetti SM.82 Douglas Boston & Douglas XB-19 In the background, the single prototype of the Douglas XB-19. The british roundel leds to Douglas Boston. Martin B-26B Marauder Please note the four cannon fairings around the bottom nose section. Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress Messerschmitt Bf 109 G Messerschmitt Bf 109 C Messerschmitt Bf 109 E Short S.25 Sunderland Douglas C-47 Skytrain Serial # 42-92847 That’s All—Brother. Later converted into a Basler BT-67. Douglas C-47 Skytrain & Waco CG-4A Martin B-26 Marauder Consolidated B-24 Liberator Shot taken under a Douglas C-47 (with another one in the distance, at left). Lockheed P-38 Lightning North American P-51 Mustang Republic P-47 Thunderbolt Category:Unidentified AircraftUnidentified Aircraft North American B-25 Mitchell Junkers Ju 86 Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Peenemünde Aggregat 4 (A 4) Test rockets; these didn't receive the V-2 name until they began to be launched against London in 1944. Fieseler Fi 103 Messerschmitt Bf 110 = Disc Three = Peenemünde Aggregat 4 (A 4) Test rockets; these didn't receive the V-2 name until they began to be launched against London in 1944. Fieseler Fi 103 R-3 "Reichenberg-Gerät" Douglas MIM-3 Nike Ajax Bell X-1-1 Serial #46-062 Glamorous Glennis. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Bell X-1-2 Serial #46-063. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Bell X-1 Bell X-2 Boeing B-29-96-BW Superfortress s/n 45-21800, a Boeing B-29-96-BW Superfortress (usually named EB-29) used for X-1 trials as mothership until 2 July 1959 (then send to MASDC). Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Boeing B-29 Superfortress Lockheed P-80 Shooting Star = Disc Four = =See also= * A Century of Flight: 100 Years of Aviation at IMDb Category: Aichi D3A Category: Bell P-39 Airacobra Category: Bell X-1 Category: Bell X-2 Category: Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress Category: Boeing B-29 Superfortress Category: Boeing P-12 Category: Consolidated B-24 Liberator Category: Consolidated PBY Catalina Category: Curtiss P-40 Warhawk Category: Curtiss SOC Seagull Category: Douglas A-20 Havoc Category: Douglas C-47 Skytrain Category: Douglas DC-3 Category: Douglas MIM-3 Nike Ajax Category: Douglas SBD Dauntless Category: Douglas XB-19 Category: Fieseler Fi 103 Category: Hawker Hurricane Category: Heinkel He 111 Category: Junkers Ju 86 Category: Junkers Ju 87 Stuka Category: Junkers Ju 88 Category: Lockheed Hudson Category: Lockheed P-38 Lightning Category: Lockheed P-80 Shooting Star Category: Martin B-10 Category: Martin B-26 Marauder Category: Messerschmitt Bf 109 Category: Messerschmitt Bf 110 Category: Mitsubishi A6M Zero Category: Mitsubishi G3M Category: Mitsubishi G4M Category: Mittlewerk EWM Vergeltungswaffe V-2 Category: North American B-25 Mitchell Category: North American P-51 Mustang Category: Republic P-47 Thunderbolt Category: Savoia Marchetti SM.82 Category: Short Sunderland Category: Vickers Wellington Category: Vought SB2U Vindicator Category: Waco CG-4A Category: Pan American Airways System